


Into the enchanted Chamber

by Cate_K1812



Category: Timeless Miracle (Band)
Genre: Blood, Pagan Rites, Sorry Not Sorry, Story based on a song, Tribute, Tribute to Timeless Miracle, if you don'n know this exist you will never find this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: "Brothers and sisters, welcome to the golden eyes. We can show you the way to a better world."This is my story to the Timeless Miracle song by the same title and I made it the prologue to my other storys and songs on the album.





	Into the enchanted Chamber

A few dozen people in strange looking robes were assembled in a chamber, illuminated by candlelight. On their backs were golden circles.

On a flat podium stood a shadowy figure, covered in a black robe. His face wasn't fully visible, only his mouth and chin were to see. The skin was pale, almost white, and a big scar came from under the hood, over his lips to the chin.

“Brothers and sisters,” called the man out and piecing red eyes became visible, “today we came here, to the well of souls we have come again. We've come for the cleansing, to purify our hearts and beliefs. Open up your minds and see the truth.”

The crowd started to cheer. The man on the podium waved at the crowd and a slender figure stepped up to him. 

“We have turned our backs to the modern life, the bigotry and hate,” the man said. “We are the dreamers and thinkers and we have to challenge the world that we despite.” 

The crowd kept cheering and on the man's order, other persons in robes stepped out behind the podium and handed small clay mugs to every person in the chamber. 

“Gaze into the water of the lake of tears.” the scarred man said, “Look at it and see. History has taught us countless lessons, but mankind won't learn from her mistakes. Hatred shapes the choices that it makes. This is not the world we want to live in.”

Approving calls and cheers became louder. 

“We are going into the womb of mother earth. The cradle of all life itself.” the speaker said, “We are going into the enchanted chamber, tonight.” 

Candles started to flicker and even more candles flamed up in the back of the room and illuminated a great, stone portal. Behind the man, on the podium, was now an stone altar to see. Ancient carvings were chiseled into the gray stone.

The man with the scar pulled out a richly adorned dagger and cut open the robe of the slender person next to him. The robe fell to the ground and a beautiful woman with long blond hair, shining blue eyes and marvelous, white skin stood naked in front of the crowd. 

“We have to pay our tribute to the pagan way of life.” said the man, “To the earth and the mountains, to the valley of the dead we all have come to clean our minds and bodies of the evil in this world.”

The woman turned to the altar and laid on it. With a pleading gaze she looked up to the man, right into his red eyes which seemed to glow in the dark of the hood.

“I'm afraid.” she whispered. 

“Fear not what you feel, my child.” the man said, “It is an honor to be chosen as our sacrifice.” He spoke louder to the crowd, “Death is not the ending because dying is the key to life. Returning to what we were, is what will happen.”

He lifted the dagger over his head and brought it down into the woman's chest. She screamed loudly. He pulled the dagger out of her body and slit her throat. Her blood dripped from altar and flowed through a furrow to the great stone portal. The flames of the candles burned higher and the doors opened. Behind the doors was only darkness. 

“We are pilgrims of our destiny!” shouted the man, “Enter the enchanted chamber and our destiny will come true. Darkness will follow the wave of destruction that we bring. We'll purge the world of evil and sin, so that we can start to build again.”

The pilgrims started to move and walked into the darkness behind the portal. As everyone but the man on the podium had entered the chamber, the doors closed. 

“The cycle's near completion.” the man mumbled with an evil grin.

Terrified screams now came out of the chamber and knocking was heard from within. 

The man grinned and lifted his head so that his whole face was visible in the candlelight. It was over and over covered in scars, with deep black shadows underneath his burning red eyes. He smiled diabolical.

As the screaming and knocking stopped, blood poured out under the portal's doors. 

“And the wheel of life goes on and on and on.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know Timeless Mirale - and I bet you probably don't - you should defenitly listen to their CD, named like this story "Into the enchanted Chamber".
> 
> The other parts will follow during the next one, to two weeks


End file.
